My salvation
by always-there94
Summary: Love is worth the fight.


This is a one shot I have written some time ago. Tell me if you like it because I have some ideas to expand it to a full story. The story will be full of songs I love, a lot of obstacles Bo and Lauren have to overcome and deep feelings.

For now... enjoy this fluffy one shot...if you want to listen to the song I've put in this chapter, it is "my salvation" and the singer is Gabrielle Aplin.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

„God Kenzi. I´m so nervous," Bo said while she was tapping up and down the floor behind the curtain of the stage.

"Come on Bobo. You have done this a trillion times and hotpants will love it," The black-haired woman assured in an attempt to calm her big sister.

"Are you sure? What if she doesn't like it?"

"Are you serious right now? I mean you are Bo the fucking Bo! You won more prizes than anyone in your damn business. Madonna looks like a bungler by the side of you!" Kenzi joked, but meant what she said. Her sister was a genius in the department of singing and she loved every song her sister wrote even when it actually wasn't the type of music she would normally listen to.

"It´s just… It´s our anniversary and I wanted to do something special, you know?"

"And it´s special Bobo. I heard the song when you played it the first time. It´s amazing and mirrors all the feelings and the past you and Lauren have shared." The unusual reassuring words out of her sister´s mouth surprised the brunette. She, however, was more than glad that Kenzi was able to console her, "And as cheesy as the song is, it matches the two of you. But now it´s time!" Kenzi clapped in her hands and pushed Bo in the direction of the stages where the piano was already waiting to be played by her.

With a last deep breath Bo looked over her shoulder and saw Kenzi smiling at her, "Thanks Kenz. You are the best sister ever."

"I know." Kenzi shrugged amused, "Take it away Bobo!"

While Kenzi made her way over to the table where Bo`s and her parents chatted along with Lauren´s, she saw the blonde who was sitting on her chair, searching for her wife who was supposed to spend the night by her side to celebrate. When she saw her sister-in-law approaching her she waited until the good-humored younger woman sat down right next to her husband with a suspicious grin on her lips.

"Kenzi. Do you know where Bo is? I thought she just wanted to go to the restroom, but that was ten minutes ago." Lauren asked a little worriedly.

"Don't worry. She´s more than fine as we will presently see."

Lauren was slightly confused by the pleasant anticipation behind Kenzi´s words. She was sure that Bo was okay, but she really wanted to have her close. It actually was a little stupid. After being married for years Lauren could still not be without her wife for a short time even when they had survived a separateness far beyond that. She was surprised that the love between the two of them had never faltered a bit, it was quite the opposite. Every morning when she woke up and looked into the angelic face of her wife which was uniquely breathtaking she fell over and over again in love with the woman she knew since she was little. It might took them quite a while to finally be together and overcome the smaller and bigger obstacles in their life, but during this time the love for the other had never faded.

Just before she wanted to ask if Kenzi knew where Bo was she heard the two joyous voices she loved along the one of her wife the most calling for her.

"Mommy..!"

With a huge smile in her face she turned around to see her children running to her, coming back from the kitchen where Trick has given them some ice cream. With the bowls in their hands they rushed to one of their parents and placed the amount of scoop on the table before they hugged her mother with such a joy that it caught the blond a little off guard.

Ethan and Charlotte, both 5 years old were the greatest happiness in Bo´s and Lauren´s life. Having these mirthful kids around them, the women couldn't be more happy. They adopted both. In fact, the two were twins. Their natural mother wasn't able to guarantee them a good life and put them up for adoption when they were a couple of months old. So when Lauren and Bo decided to take the huge step and began to start a family, they fell in love with the cute babies the moment they had laid their eyes on them. The twins had dark brown hair, Ethan´s was curly whereas Charlotte´s hair was straight. With their bright shining brown eyes they could twist everyone around their little finger and along with the pouty lip they had to offer no one could say no to them. That was how they got their ice cream from their great grandfather but they usually call him gramps or grandpa.

"Mommy! Look how much ice cream grandpa Trick gave us," Ethan said cheerfully when he and his sister separated from their mother.

"I can see that. And did you say thank you to Trick?" Lauren asked, she wanted her children to learn manners from childhood on, but she knew that Kenzi didn't make it easy with her own demeanor.

They nodded and grabbed their bowls, took their places next to their aunt and began to eat to the melting sweets.

"Mommy. Where is mom?" Charlotte wanted to know with her mouth full of red ice cream, for sure not having learned that from her mother.

"I don't know honey, but she will be here soon," Lauren answered, wiped her daughter´s face clean and earned a giggle in return.

"There´s mom!" Following her son´s pointed finger the blonde raised her head to see her wife appearing on the stage. Trick had had made some space for the piano for his granddaughter in front of the fire place. The bar that he owned, the Dal, looked much more elegant with the wooden instrument in the room and everybody loved to hear how the brunette star filled the air with her peerlessly velvet voice. Now she would do the same and enchant her family as well as good friends who came here to revel the comfortable atmosphere and to simply have fun.

Lauren didn't know that Bo had the plan to sing. She, however, wouldn't mind to witness the heavenly voice of her wife. She loved it every time when the brunette would compose a new song in their house and Lauren just sat on their couch listening to the beautiful sonority that would resound in every room or when they put the twins to bed and Bo sang them a lullaby until they fell asleep. It was always amazing how her wife was able to find all those unique and fascinating melodies. Despite saying that her family was the brunette´s inspiration, Lauren was still surprised by Bo´s ability to create something so wonderful.

Would she hear a new creation tonight?

Bo stood in front of the piano and cleared her throat causing the rest of the peoples´ voices to subside. The brunette found her wife´s eyes immediately and saw the sparkle that was only reserved for her. She never wanted that feeling of happiness when she looked the love of her life in the eyes to end.

"Well folks. You know what happens when I stand here," Bo said, earning some laughter from her friends and family.

"I can´t tell you how happy I am that you are all here to celebrate Lauren´s and my 10th wedding anniversary." She looked back to her wife, "Lauren. The years we spent together were the best in my entire life. With you I laughed, cried, cursed and have done many other things I will never forget. I have loved you for such a long time and my love for you only grows with the days I am together with you and our lovely children."

Looking down to her incomparable little family, Bo saw the beaming faces of her kids and she was more than proud that she could call herself mother of these two. Little tears of joy were visible in the corners of Lauren´s eyes as she listened to her wife. Words could never describe how much she loved this woman, but she would try to show it her for the rest of their life.

Bo continued, "You know that I have my own way to tell you how deeply in love I am with you and tonight I once again want to express my love for you. I hope the rest of you will like it and Lauren," the brunette let the blonde see all the love and affection she felt for her in her eyes, "I love you."

Taking a seat on the stool, Bo prepared herself, breathed deeply and reopened her eyes. All the attention was directed at her, everyone wanted to hear, the for sure captivating composition. But the only one Bo saw was the woman she loved. Everyone in the room faded away and left over were the two women who gazed at each other which such an intensity that only existed when there was true love. And with that in her mind Bo´s fingers began to speak for her by gliding over the white and ebony keys which in return filled the room with an indescribably beautiful melody.

 _You are the avalanche  
One world away  
My make believing  
While I'm wide awake_

Just a trick of light  
To bring me back around again  
Those wild eyes  
A psychedelic silhouette

I never meant to fall for you but I  
Was buried underneath and  
All that I could see was white  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my

Lauren was taken aback by the intense meaning behind this song. Every line, every single word which sounded with absolute perfection told hers and Bo´s story. It was a story about loss and regret but also about coming home and the will to fight for the things you love. Each word reminded her of the life she had to fight for and the love that was given to her from the brunette who´s eyes never left hers.

 _You are the snowstorm  
I'm purified  
The darkest fairytale  
In the dead of night_

Let the band play out  
As I'm making my way home again  
Glorious we transcend  
Into a psychedelic silhouette

I never meant to fall for you but I  
Was buried underneath and  
All that I could see was white  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my

My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my

The last echo of the piano faded away and for a minute there was absolute silence in the room. Everyone was overwhelmed by the wonderful song they´ve just witnessed and there was not a single person who had a dry eye after this performance.

All the time Lauren´s heart swelled in her chest and she couldn't stop the tears that welled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Never in her life was she more in love with this woman who owned her heart like in this moment. Somewhere in her always overthinking brain she somehow believed that the universe wanted them to be together. She was surprised by herself for thinking something so preposterous but yet there was no other explanation why she met this stunning woman all those years ago.

Lauren was brought out of her thoughts when Kenzi began to clap and holler right next to her. Only then she found herself back in the reality and noticed the audience around her who, despite the fact that the room only contained about 50 people, was able to come up with a deafening cheers like they were hundreds.

Before she knew what was happening, the blonde was on her feet and with long strides she approached her wife who got up from her seat as well. They met in the middle of the tables not caring about their surrounding as they met and lost themselves in a passionate but yet almost decent embrace. Knowing the couple for years, all around them knew that both of them were head over heels for each other and couldn't keep their hands in the pocket when they were together. So with that they turned around and chatted with their friends or family since they knew that it could take a while before the two would come out of their love induced bubble.

"That was beautiful Bo. I can´t tell you how much this song means to me. I love you so much," Lauren whispered between soft kisses on her wife´s lips.

A huge weight was lifted off of Bo´s shoulder and she was more than happy that Lauren liked the song. She had hoped that Lauren would understand what she wanted to convey with these words and thankfully she did. It was important for her, for both of them.

"It´s my anniversary gift for you. I love you Lauren," Bo said tenderly while she wiped away the last residuals of the blonde´s visible emotional state.

They remained in their position for a couple of minutes showing their affection for the other with light strokes and words of love until they decided to join their family on the table. Hand in hand they walked up to their loved ones who looked up to them when they sat down, happiness written all over their faces. During the time when Lauren and Bo tried to find their way to each other, both families had to watch the struggles the women had to deal with until they finally accepted that they were meant for each other and nothing could tear them apart.

"Nice job Bo-Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed and high fived her sister, everyone around agreed.

"Mama, that was awesome!" Ethan said excited while he tugged at his mother´s sleeve who understood his silent request and situated him on her lap. Lauren did the same with their daughter.

"Thank you sweetheart," Bo said and tickled him slightly, earning some giggling from the little man on her legs.

Looking around, Bo saw her entire life in front of her. She had her parents sitting on the other site of the table conversing with Lauren´s family and Trick, her grandfather next to them. To her right was Kenzi who was making some jokes about how her commonly kickass sister became a nervous wreck behind the stage while she held hands with her husband Hale. Bo was happy for the two of them.

And then there were the three people who meant more than the universe for Bo. She watched Lauren, her soulmate, who always had this sparkling in her eyes when she played with their children and this enchanting smile with which she took the brunette´s breath away every time. Sometimes Bo thought that she would wake up any minute not believing that she was blessed with so much luck. She vowed to never take this life for granted with the knowledge how hard it was to achieve all of this.

From time to time she reminisced about the first time she met Lauren and the ups and downs that followed after that day until now. It needed some time but here there were, 25 years later and she couldn't be more happy. She wouldn't change anything. It was all so worth it.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bo snapped out of her daydreaming and looked into her wife´s eyes which housed a knowing glint. What could she say, she was an open book to Lauren. It was as if they just needed to look each other in the eyes and knew everything they wanted to say.

"Yes. Everything´s perfect. I was just thinking how happy I am to have you and the kids in my life," Bo said then grasped Lauren´s hand and kissed her softly on her knuckles. The blonde sighed contently.

"I know what you mean. It feels so surreal sometimes," Lauren replied glancing at the faces around her and then back to Bo´s. She bent over and gave the brunette a smoldering kiss, giving her a hint what was about to happen after they put the twins to bed.

"Happy anniversary babe. I can´t wait for our next wedding day," Lauren whispered onto Bo´s lips who couldn't hide the smile that crept up on the corners of her mouth.

"I´m sure I can come up with another surprise then," She countered seeing that it conjured a joyful grin.

"I know I will love it, just as much as I love you."

After a shared kiss they turned their attention back to what was going on at the table. Bo and Lauren watched their kids and how much fun they had. Everyone was happy. This was the life she had always dreamed of.

Fight for what you love…

Fight for what you desire the most…

and you will see, it was worth it.


End file.
